Santa Carla's secret
by AlishaAlanis
Summary: Santa Carla, murder capital of the word; home to vampires and other creatures that lurk in the dark... (Marko/oc)
1. Chapter 1- Rainy days

Santa Carla, murder capital of the word; home to vampires and other creatures that lurk in the dark…..

Currently in the middle of re-writing all my chapters so everything flows better. So bear with me and thank you for all the lovely messages.

 _ **I do not own lost boys just my ocs**_

 **David's pov**

It seemed like a normal night for the boys, they had all decided to sit in their regular Chinese they order from night after night, they were probably the reason it was still in flashing lights, laughter and people from the boardwalk could be heard in the little shop. On rainy nights like these the boys just wanted to chill, watching people that passed by the takeaway, the boardwalk was never really busy when the skies decided to open. Then their attention diverted to the girl that had just walked into the shop, who seemed unaffected by the rain.

She was short no taller than five two with a petite frame,long brown hair that cascaded down her back with little curls at the ends, tanned legs that you could see under the oversized patchwork jacket; it wasn't as impressive as Marko's but was still enough for the other people in the shop to look up.

"Hi I've got an order for collection" her voice sweet like honey.

"Kita?" The cashier said looking up from the ticket, she nodded

"That will be $24.30", the cashier spoke, already his hand extending to take the notes from her fingers.

Tapping her fingers on the counter she turned around, that's when I could tell Marko's attention had been caught. She was cute just Marko's type, doll shape baby blue eyes with long eyelashes and full lips. There was something about her she wasn't sexy but definitely not ugly, there was almost an innocents to her which reminded me of Marko.

Looking around she locked eyes with our table, a small frown appeared on her face. The sound of the shop bell broke her from her daydream, turning back around she smiled at the cashier grabbing the bag and headed towards the door; not before looking once more over her shoulder towards the bikers and giving them a sly smile then leaving.

"Man that chick was hot" Paul was first to break the silence

Chuckling I signalled for the boys to head out, maybe we'd be lucky enough to see our pretty little thing tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2- Meet the gang

**I DO NOT OWN LOST BOYS JUST MY CHARATERS**

 **Kita's pov**

 **Chapter 2**

"Honey I'm home", I chirped as I walked through the door

"Did you get my usual?" called a voice from the sofa

Walking through into the living room I saw Kat sprawled out all over the brown 3 seater sofa, it was clear that she was high and had the munchies.

Kat how to describe her? For starts, she's my best friend, she's basically my sister. We're inseparable you never see me without her and it's very rare if you do. Kat was the opposite to me really she had shoulder length sandy blonde hair that had lighter blonde highlights in, she was taller than me but I've come to realise nearly everyone is taller than me, i'd say she was about five foot six give or take. Bright blue eyes to accompany her blonde locks and a sun kissed thing to not about Kat is she always likes to party and always had a different boy drooling over her each night and the most important thing, she a massive stoner and you will never see her without a joint.

"Sure did", I handed over the food before she bit my fingers off.

Swiping it from my hands Kat went back to the sofa. Appearing in the doorway was another of my 'sisters' Grace, coming from the kitchen with a huge smile on her face, as she eyed up the Chinese bag in my hand. She was the second oldest of the group and was beautiful, pale skin with long black hair that reached down to her bum, forest green eyes with a few freckles that sat upon her cheeks. Grace was the kindest of us all, she loved reading and nature, sometimes we wondered why she was even friends with us.

"Did you get my prawn crackers?", skipping over to me, her dress flowing around her

"I did,'' I responded as I threw them over to her.

Jumping down next to Kat on the sofa, who had nearly finished her food. Sat across from us was Amy she was our leader you could say. She had long reddish brown hair that stopped halfway down her back and soft brown eyes.

"See anyone at the boardwalk?," Amy asked

"Not anyone we know" I paused a minute unsure if I should tell her about the guys in the Chinese.

"However I did see four guys in the Chinese that were odd", dropping it in causally in between bites of my food.

Her eyebrow raised now, I could see she was curious and wanted to know all the details about the encounter with the boys.

"Yeah they were just sitting in a booth, three blondes and a brunette, it's weird they didn't feel like everyone else"

"Interesting, maybe we'll pay them a little visit tomorrow"


	3. Chapter 3- Little lost boy

**I DO NOT OWN THE LOST BOYS ONLY MY CHARTERS**

 **Chapter three**

The next day flew by and soon it was night once again Kat spent it working on her music, Grace was at college she was studying to be a vet and Amy was out of town till later tonight, she had some private business she needed to attend to. I spent most of the day focused on my artwork, I've always wanted to become an artist but now I just draw for fun.

We had arranged to meet Grace from college and spend the night at the boardwalk, we'd been in Santa Carla just under a month and still hadn't had a proper night on the boardwalk yet.

The lights were so bright when we finally arrived at the boardwalk it was pulsing with people it seemed to al it was almost as if no one slept in this city. Grace was holding in front slightly she was leading us over to a game that had giant stuffed prizes hanging off it, Kat walked to the side joint in mouth as she kinda floated through the crowd, I was skipping behind them dodging the people.

There stood in the middle of the crowd was a small boy, he looked around ten; he wore a grey outfit and had medium brown hair.

"Star! Star!", he called out a look of worry across his face as he frantically looked around

I couldn't just leave him alone he was lost and scared.

"Hey sweetie are you lost?", I asked him in a sympathetic voice

"I've lost Star and I can't see my brothers", tears spilled down his cheeks

Kat and Grace must of sensed that I was no longer following, as they appeared by my side.

"Do you want to come with us and we can play some games and have a look for your brothers?"

Looking up at us he smiled and nodded, Grace let out a little squeak. She bounced up to boy and grabbed hold of his hand and started chattering away to him while they walked towards the rides. It seemed to cheer him he'd stopped crying and was now giggling away with Grace, listening to them talk I over hear him say his name was Laddie.

Some time had passed and it was almost as if the crying incident had never happened, Laddie was sharing his candyfloss with Grace while they sat on a bench in the middle of the boardwalk. It had been at least an hour and there was no sign of "Star" or Laddie's brothers, or so we thought.

"Laddie?" A cold icey voice sounded from in front of us, causing everyone to look up

There they were the four boys from the other night, this was the first time I was able to get a good look at them all, and damn was they hot! Considering three of them were blonde each had their own style and auro about them. The first was clearly a rocker tall, with wild blonde locks and a cheeky grin that said I'm bad news but you still want me, just Kat's type, the second and clearly the youngest was another blonde with soft curls and a jacket that I just had to have, he too wore a grin but this was different from the first boys this was angelic but held a sense of mischief behind it. The next boy had dark hair, at first he could have been mistaken for the leader but he wasn't, he seemed to have a sense of wisdom about him, yet lacked clothing but who's complaining. Last was the leader, confidence in every step he took towards us, his voice even though it was one word held so much mockery and seriousness, he was definitely interesting.

"David" Laddie exclaimed throwing his popcorn and running to the david

"Where's Star, Laddie" Laddie just shrugged his shoulders

David tussled Laddies hair before he ran off to the boy with no top on. Turning his attention to us he looked me between the three of us before his eyes rested on me and a mischievous smile plagued his lips.

"Hello there girls, thank you for looking after our brother" the leader said almost mockingly.

"Maybe if you weren't being so full of yourself, we wouldn't of had to" Kat spat back stepping to him.

"Feisty one isn't she", the wild blonde said elbowing the curly blonde

"Yes I am, now piss off" Kat said with so much confidence

"Ouch, that was cold girl, we just want to say thank you" wild said stepping forward with his hand on his chest

"Ha" Kat scoffed

"What's going on here girls" Amy said coming from the side

Stepping from the side so she was now in front of us, making Kat step back as Amy squared up with David. As I looked around I noticed others had started to stop and stare and a small crowd had started to gather, the leader and the other boys cleary noticed this as well. Slowly looking Amy up and down he took a step back and smiled once more before waving the boys to follow him.


	4. Chapter 4- Fun times

**I do not own lost boys**

 **Chapter four**

The girls had stayed out late last night so it was no surprise when they had woken up late afternoon. Kat had fell asleep with Kita downstairs on the sofa, they did this quite 'd stay up talking about random stuff, watching horrors or watching murder documentaries, many times you'd hear them arguing about who the killer was and who would be a better murderer. Grace had fallen asleep next to Amy in bed as soon as they had got in.

All the girls woke up around the same time in the evening, the sun was still out but only just. They had all decided to go to the boardwalk again, mostly because Grace wanted another chance at winning the prize she missed out on thanks to the altercation they had with the bikers.

 **Kita's pov**

That night Amy wore black jeans with army boots and a white off the shoulder top with her leather jacket and her hair up in a ponytail. Kat wore a black mini leather skirt, with a long sleeved fishnet top and fishnet tights and a similar pair of army boots, leaving her hair to do it's own thing. Grace wore black skinny jeans with black ballet pumps and a baby pink crop top, I had decided to wear a black skirt that came just above my knees, with a black crop top to match, my black doc martens and my patch work jacket. I felt adventures with my hair and decided to to do half up styled into cute horns while the rest was down.

By the time we got to the boardwalk the sun had set and the night life was buzzing with life like little bugs. Scanning the crowd we saw Laddie stood against a railing with the other boys and another female who I presumed was Star. Grace saw Laddie and smiled at the little boy, who in came running over to us.

"Laddie", she beamed and hugged him

He seemed just as excited to see her as he hugged her back and they started to chatter about what they could do that night.

"Hello again laddies" David greeted us with a small wave and a sinister smile on his face

"Hey" Kat said smugly, I just waved and Amy nodded.

"What brings you girls here", said David

"Grace wanted to come back again seeing as someone ruined her night,''Amy said the last bit smugly

Grace turned to Amy "Can Laddie join us tonight again," she stood to ask Amy.

"I don't know about that…" David spoke before Amy could answer but then Laddie interrupted him begging if he could.

David smiled and continued…. "Well maybe if we knew your names we'd be more comfortable with Laddie hanging with you"

Rolling her eyes Amy introduced us, "I'm Amy, Kat and on the end is Kita, you already know Grace I assume? and what are your names?"

"Nice to meet you girls, David, Dwayne, Paul and Marko" he said motioning to each of them

"Now we all know each other how about we go and have some fun" David suggested

Before we could say anything else Laddie and Grace let out cheers as they grabbed each others hand and started racing off into the crowd. Amy walked off after the pair followed by Dwayne, David and Star; me and Kat took to the back with Marko and Paul on either side of us.

"So laddies what do you want to go on first", Paul asked wiggling his eyebrows

"Well I know Kita loves the roller coaster, isn't that right," she said with a smirk on her face

She knew full well I hated them, ever since I was a child I hated them death traps.

"Bitch" I shot back

"Awh don't worry babe, i'm sure Marko will hold your hand if you get scared", Paul teased

"Of course I will cutie, I'll keep you safe,'' Marko said, wrapping his arms around my shoulders

"Oh I feel so much safer now" I said sarcastically

Strolling over to the roller coaster I noticed a lot of girls giving me and Kat evils, whilst whispering amongst themselves. It was clear the boys were well known in Santa Carla, guessing by the looks they were the heartthrobs of the beach, I couldn't blame these girls for being jealous they were good looking. Before I knew it, we were at the roller coaster, Kat and Paul were getting in the first cart, me and Marko got in after them.

"Want to hold me hand", Marko joked holding his hand out

"I think you just want to hold my hand Marko", turning to him I smirked

"Maybe I do, so…" grabbing hold of my hand he sat back with a triumphant smirk plastered across his face.

The thing was when he grabbed my hand it was like little sparks of electric at my fingertips. I'm unsure if he felt it but if he did, he didn't let it show at all. Sitting back, I let it go and braced myself for the ride.

The rest of the night flew by we met up with Amy and the others after a few more rides and then we grabbed some food and spent the rest of the night talking. We learnt so much about the boys and let them know some bits about us.

Paul and Kat were basically the same person even down to the kind of food they ate but then again they're are pigs. Grace and Dwayne seemed to get along really well, apparently they both enjoyed books and shared a few favourites, Grace told Dwayne about the time she dragged us all to a book signing and met her idol, she offered to lend him the book sometime. David didn't speak much, Star seemed very comfortable with us, she joked a lot with me and Kat and even with the other boys which you could see was an unusual thing for her. Laddie and Grace had become best friends, as for me I definitely liked talking to Marko. Turns out we're both from Italy, which was a bit of surprise, it's very rare you find another Italian in such a big place, We both spoke about art and how we'd both wanted to be an artist but it seemed like an impossible dream now, as well as argued over who was the best Italian cook.

Time had flew by with the boys, the sun would be coming up soon and I certainly was starting to feel sleepy, we bid them goodnight and headed off home.


	5. Chapter 5- Confused

**A:U- This is going to be a short chapter people, I just needed a filler chapter**

 **I DO NOT OWN LOST BOYS**

 **Chapter five**

 **Markos pov**

We arrived back at the cave a few hours before sunset, Paul went to his normal position of sitting on the fountain with a joint in his mouth, Star and Laddie had gone to Stars bed, Dwayne was in the corner reading one of his books and David was sat in his wheelchair.

All I could think of was Kita the feeling I got when I grabbed her hand, it was like sparks at my fingertips and I knew she had felt it as well. I must of been thinking a little too loudly because Davids voice broke the silence in the cave.

"Marko is there something you want to talk about", his gloved hand resting on his cheek

I looked at him and waited, did I want to tell him what happened?

"I'm waiting Marko"

Dwayne had looked up from his book clearly interested in what I had to say.

"I'm not sure… It's just that I felt something when I grabbed Kita's hand but I don't know what", I had to pick my words carefully, I didn't want to piss David off.

"Something?" Raising his eyebrow slightly David then sat forward

I nodded in response.

"Was that something like I don't know…. Like a spark?"

I nodded once more, David smiled and looked at Dwayne he returned his smile

"It seems little Marko is in Love" David teased

"Love?" Now I was really confused

"What David means is, you've found your mate" Dwayne answered, hoping to clear it up

"I thought that was just a myth" Now I was more confused than before.

"Why do you think the big guy is always dating humans? His hoping to find the one" Dwayne answered once again

It did explain why Max was always on dates with mortals, maybe it was true what they were saying. Either way I'll have to speak about it later to the guys, the sun was coming up fast and sleep was calling me.


	6. Chapter 6- Hurt

**I do not own lost boys**

 **Chapter Six**

 **Marko's pov**

The sun had set for another day in Santa Carla, meaning feeding time. We rode out towards the beach cutting through the woods. A group of mixed teens where sat not far from the ocean, bonfire freshly started, they had probably been on the beach all day as they were dressed in very little.

When it comes to my meal I like them sweet, I've always had a sweet tooth even when I was a human. It didn't take me long to pick my meal, it was one of the girls sat round the fire; she had her brown hair up in a ponytail, from my angle she looked about nineteen. The boys had picked their meals pretty quickly…..1…...2….3….. The sound of screaming soon filled the air. It never took us long to feed, chucking the bodies into the fire we set off towards the boardwalk, hoping to see the girls again.

We'd been at the boardwalk an hour and there was still no sign of Kita or any of the girls, I was beginning to worry that I wouldn't see her, until I noticed her darting through the crowd. She was wearing a cute white sunflower dress that made her tanned skin glow, as I approached she looked pissed off.

"Hey Kita", I shouted jogging over to her

"Marko I don't have time, I'm busy", pushing past me she continued

"Why what you doing?" I had to quicken my pace to keep up

"Look I can't talk, I need you to leave me alone", she didn't even look at me as she said it

Reaching out I grabbed her arm and turned her to me, shrugging my hand off she looked up into my eyes. So many emotions played her face but what I picked up from her eyes was fear, which didn't make sense she didn't know about us. She looked up at the sky and apologised and ran off into the crowd, I turned to see what was so important but all I saw was the full moon.

 ***The start of the day from Kitas pov***

It was late evening and I had woken up in an amazing mood after last night, I had a shower and got dressed into my white sunflower dress, I gripped the sides of my hair back and made my way downstairs. That's when I saw it, a small piece of paper with the scythe symbol on.

"Shit, shit,shit…." getting louder and louder

"What you shouting for Kita", Kat strolled down the stairs scratching her head, she suddenly stopped when she saw the paper.

"Amy! Amy!" Kat started screaming

Amy came running in from the kitchen stopping next to me, Kat had walked down the last few steps and was now stood next to Amy. Grace heard all the commotion and came running down the stairs, stopping just before the bottom step.

"They've found us" it was almost a whisper that came from Amy's lips

A few hours had passed and we were all sat in the kitchen, the paper on the centre of the table.

We hadn't spoken to each other the whole time, just silently while we stared at the slip of paper, so many thoughts raced through my head, heck through all our heads.

"Right we need to plan" Amy was first to break the silence

"What should we do?" Kat was next to talk

"Kat and Grace start sorting the house out, Kita I'll take you to the boardwalk we need to get supplies"

I nodded, getting up and walking out of the house. The sun had already set by the time we had gotten to the boardwalk. I agreed to meet Amy back at the top of the boardwalk in 30 minutes, heading off into the crowd, dodging people I weaved in and out of the crowds of people, until I heard someone shout my name. I looked up and saw Marko making his way towards me, this was the last thing I needed today.

"Marko I don't have time, I'm busy", I pushed past him

"Why what you doing?", he was now walking next to me, having to pick up his pace to keep up.

"Look I can't talk, I need you to leave me alone", I couldn't look at him as I said it

His hand reached out to grab me shrugging it off, I quickly looked up at the sky, the moon was at its highest point, I needed to go. I looked up into his eyes before I set off back down the boardwalk to the shop. It hurt being so cold towards him but I didn't want him mixed up in any of this. I grabbed what I needed from the shop and began to head back to meet Amy but something didn't feel right


	7. Chapter 7- Surprise

I do not own the lost boys

 **Chapter seven**

 **Kita's pov**

Amy wasn't at the end of the boardwalk like we had agreed, I waited another 10 minutes before I decided to head back to the house. The front door was wide open when I returned home and there was a weird sense just like there was on the boardwalk it made the hairs on my arms stand up.

Someone was here.

Slowly I started to approach the door, stepping over the threshold I looked about, nothing look damaged, everything was still in place. Then suddenly I heard footsteps from the living room, I spun quickly on my heel to see the face we had been running from, shocked I stood there frozen.

"Hello Kita", the dark voice said

"No" I said almost like a whisper

I didn't even think I took off running, I had no idea where my legs were taking me as long as it was away from that house. I could hear heavy footsteps behind, he was following and was catching up fast. Then I saw the beach, if I could get to the boardwalk I could hopefully lose him.

 **Marko's pov**

David had suggested that we had boys night on the beach, Paul had gotten the beer and joins and David built a campfire. I felt quite bummed out that Kita had been so off with me and I know the others wanted to see the girls as well, they'd actually had a good night with them which was rare most the time humans were just food.

Looking up from my joint I saw Kita running towards us she looked terrified, I stood to grab her arms.

"Where you going in a hurry,'' I joked to her

"Marko you need to let me go" she struggled trying to get out of my grip

"Awww Marko I don't think she likes you anymore" Paul teased

Still trying to pull out of my grip Kita turned and suddenly she went still as she looked behind her, an older gentleman in all black came short of where we were sat and stared at Kita.

"You boys don't need to be involved in this leave now,'' the man said

The rest of the boys had stood up and joined me with Kita, I let go of her arm. So this is why she was on edge, some whack job had been giving her a hard she would of said I'd happily taken care of her little problem.

"Maybe we want to be involved" David said putting out his cigarette.

"Last chance boys, you don't want to be here right now, that girl is a murderer and she must pay for what she has done,'' he said taking a step closer.

We all looked towards Kita and laughed no offence but she's a weak looking female. She didn't look as if she could handle herself on a stormy day let alone take someones life.

"I think we'll stay here," David said once again stepping forward.

"Your mistake children"

With a swift moment he pulled out a crossbow, it was old looking with carvings all over it and pulled the trigger. The arrow shot towards me and Kita but before it could hit her it stopped in mid air, Kita had her hand out and was mumbling something that I couldn't make out.

 **Kita's pov**

The arrow had stopped in front of me before it could hit, I could see the boys staring at me their eyes burned into my skin. The arrow dropped from the air to my feet, stepping closer to the man I began to chant and he rose from the floor. Before he could do anything else he started to scream as flames suddenly engulfed his body, then silence. His body continued to burn until there was nothing left.

Turning back to the guys I found my voice "I can explain everything"


	8. Chapter 8- Flames

_**I do not own lost boys**_

 **Chapter 8**

 **Kita's pov**

"Do you have your bikes", I needed to get back to the house and fast

"Yeah they're by the railings," David answered

"Please can you take me to mine, I'll tell you the address," I didn't even wait for them to answer me before I started to walk towards the railings.

Stopping at their bikes David turned to me, "So are you going to tell us what's going on here?,"

"If I tell you can we go?," I was almost begging at this point, he nodded

"We got a letter through today of some people we've been running from, I went to the boardwalk to get supplies with Amy, when I went to meet her she wasn't there so I went back to the house. That's when I saw the door was open and that guy stepped out and I took off running, you guys know the rest of what happened. Can we please go now I'll tell you everything as soon as I know the others are okay"

 **Marko pov**

" _They must be in trouble?" I said through our connection_

" _You did say she was off when you saw her" David replied_

" _We should go and check it out, whoever these people are could mean trouble for us" Dwayne spoke_

"So what we waiting for, get on behind Marko" David called out to the group

She nodded slowly taking hold of my hand getting on behind me, sparks again as our skin touched one another. We kick started our bikes and was off racing down the boardwalk toward the house. It wasn't until we were closer to the house did we smell the smoke, it must of been coming from their house seeing as there was no houses out in the woods other than theirs. We pulled up at the house and saw it a light, orange and red flames covered the house like a blanket, Kita stood back in awe as it slowly started to fall apart. That's when we heard the screaming, we rushed round back we saw the girls, ducking behind a bush we observed the situation.

All three girls tied to a wooden pole, around their feet was other bits of wood that had been set alight, it wasn't until I looked on the floor I noticed the pentagram on the floor. Then chanting came from the woods but none of it made sense.

"Witches" Dwayne whispered

Suddenly the flames around them growing bigger and the pentagram set alight, all three girls were conscious and looking round in horror as the flames grew stronger with every second. Kita was stood next to me horror and pain danced across her face.

"We have to do something" she pleaded looking back between David and the fire

"Dwayne If we break the spell for a few seconds do you think we could have a chance at grabbing the girls", David looked at Dwayne for hope

"Maybe but we it will be a struggle with all those other witches around"

"I'll handle the witched" Kita said slowing rising from the ground and walking towards the opening.

"On the count of 3 we go for it boys", we all nodded at David

"1…..2….3" David commanded and we were off

I went for a small petite lady who was standing next to Kat, she didn't look like anything just skin and bone but before I could even reach her she had sent me flying. Then a sudden burning sensation took over my body, it felt like I had stepped out in the sun, I managed to lift my head, the old hag her attention was now on me and not Kat"

 **Kat's pov**

The fire bit away at my ankles suddenly I heard a commotion, I looked up to see Marko they had come to save us but how did they know, quickly looking around I saw the rest of the boys and Kita she was chanting and making her way toward the middle of the three burning pentagrams. The fire was spreading more and more I needed to get my hands free, feeling around I felt a sharp bit of wood and began trying to saw the rope from around my wrists.

Suddenly my wrist were free and the only thing I could think of was saving my sisters, these armature witches had no idea what they had gotten themselves into.

Amy and Grace were still tied to the poles, flames creeping up to their flesh. The chanting stopped as Kita began descending forward towards the now silent witches. Untying myself completely I began to chant, a small section in the fire broke for me to walk through, towards my sisters.

 **Kita's pov**

One brave witch started chanting once again and a small circle of fire grew round me, stopping in my tracks the others grew some confidence and started chanting with her. With a wicked smile on my face I looked at the brave witch and with a cast of my hand all the flames had gone from around me and now sit comfortably in the palm of my hand. With one swift throw the fireball made contact with one of the witches and she began to scream uncontrollably before she sunk to the ground and lay still.

The other witches chanted louder more flames whipped around my ankles but every step I took they were put out. I began chanting I could feel the power surging through my body, my eyes where no doubt their blue shade they once held but rather black as the night, my hands began to spark and one by one the coven of witches rose into the air. Fifteenth witches I held in the air all gasping for life, whispers begging to spare them which just made me smile more.

 **Markos pov**

The pain suddenly stopped, looking up I saw Kita stood in the middle facing the witches that she now held in the air. The other girls had managed to escape as well and stood behind Kita, looking up at the witches they all held a wicked back over to Kita her eyes were no longer the blue but instead were fully black. I could sense the power that rolled off her, how did none of us sense this before"

Amy broke the silence "Make them suffer" was all she said to Kita

With a swift flick of her wrist all the witches began to die, one exploded, some others began to scream intensely as blood started seeping from their eyes, nose and ears. Each one died a painful death, I looked back at her, her eyes were now blue again but a sinister smile played her face.


	9. Chapter 9- A cave

**I do not own lost boys, just my characters. This is going to be a short chapter as I needed a bit off a filler to get to where I needed. Hope you're all enjoying it.**

 **Chapter nine**

 **David pov**

" _So boys it looks like we stumbled across a bunch of witches"_

" _It would seem that way, David" Dwayne responded_

" _Do they know about us then" Marko asked_

" _I'm not sure if they do" I responded_

There was only one way to find out and that was to play dumb, let them tell us everything they know and see if they let slip about knowing what we are. We'd have to go to Max tomorrow and let him know about this, he might be able to help.

"So are you girls going to tell us what's going on or are you going to leave us guessing", I cooed

"I guess they have the right to know, seeing as they did try to save us" Amy answered

"Umm Amy where are we going to stay tonight?" Grace almost whispered

The house was almost destroyed there was no way they'd be safe there

"You can stay with us if you like" Inviting them into our home was dangerous but at least we'd be able to keep an eye on them.

"Thank you David, we'd like that a lot" Amy answered

"Girls go into the house and take what's ever left, we need to leave before the fire department show up. There's no way this much smoke would of been unnoticed.", they all look towards their leader and nod.

They weren't in the house long before they had gathered everything they could and we were racing back towards the cave.

We walked into the cave the girls stopped as they looked around, I could tell they had questions and I loved telling the story of this place.

"About 85 years ago that it was one of the nicest hotels in California before it was destroyed in 1906. The ground opened up and then this place became ours", I told them as I sat in my wheelchair.

Marko took a spot on the sofa, Paul went to the fountain and lit up a joint and Dwayne leaned against one of the walls.

 **Kitas pov**

I went and took a seat next to Marko, Kat went to sit next to Paul on the fountain lighting up a joint with him, Amy just stood by the steps not coming any closer and Grace went and sat on a bed that was at the back of the room.

"Kita tell them everything" Amy demanded

I let out a sigh and got comfortable, it was going to be a long night. Kat jumped up and passed me the rest of the joint she had before lighting up another, she knew I was going to need it.


	10. Chapter 10- Flashback

**I do not own lost boys just my OC, hope you like this chapter it's been updated and changed slightly.**

 **Chapter ten**

 _How we came about is a simple tale_

 _Amy she was born to a tribe not far from America her father was the chief and loved his daughter and his people very much. Her mother was a stranger not from the tribe but had been accepted by them due to her father's love for the women. She was a kind woman with pale skin and mesmerising red hair._

 _One day Amy became sick and no one knew what was wrong and how to help her. As a last attempt her father performed a ritual praying to their ancestors to not let her die but what he didn't know was what was going to happen next, a few days later Amy passed away. The chief was broken by what had happened and damned the ancestors for not helping her and allowing her to die, this angered the ancestors and as revenge they granted him what he wanted._

 _Later that night Amy woke from death and walked out of the hut, her father and mother were so happy to see her but they didn't realise what power they had unleashed into the world. She explained that he would be punished for damning the ancestors and with that a power never seen before erupted from Amy, one by one tribe members began to drop, choking on their blood, her tribe was gone in minutes. At her feet laid her mother and fathers lifeless boy, blood stained their chin skin and a look of horror plagued their faces._

 _That was the first time a witch had ever been seen or so the world thought._

 _Next was Grace_

 _The year was 1348 Grace lived with my family in a small village in England, she had a loving mother and father and two older brothers. She had gone to the market for fresh products, yet when she had gone home she found everyone in the living room with some extra guests, her father explained that they had found a suitor and she was to be married. This was not what she wanted, she was young and free and didn't want to be tied down just yet, that evening she ran away that night to the field to clear her head. That's when she met Amy she explained that she was just passing through wanting to see the world, Amy told her of all the places she had been and it sounded like a explained the situation with the husband, Amy was sympathetic and offered for her to go with her, which she declined as much as she was angry she loved her family. They stayed up talking all night until the sun rose, then wished Amy luck on her journey and hugged her goodbye and returned home._

 _When she returned she could sense something was wrong, in bed was my father he had suddenly gotten ill, they say the plague had reached them. It took one week for her father, mother and one of her brothers to be taken by the plague. She too had also fallen sick and so had her last surviving brother._

 _The pain was unbearable, she already felt dead, she just wanted it all to end. Later that day my brother returned home with a familiar face, Amy. He had bumped her at the market trying to get some supplies but had been turned away as he was sick. He explained how Amy was looking for Grace and by chance she had found her brother, that's when Amy offered to help._

 _Again she offered for Grace to go with her which she accepted, within a few hours she was cured with a new sense of power, she met Amy where she had first met the girl but not before looking at her brother in pain, she couldn't leave him like this so she did the only thing she could and let him be with the rest of the family._

 _Next Kat, her full name was Kamile and she was born into a baker's family, they weren't rich but they made do. It was late one evening and Kat had stayed behind at the shop with her mother to get an order done that her father had forgotten about. That's when he strolled in drunk which wasn't unusual for him, Kat's father had a drinking problem ever since she was little he blamed Kat for this. He always said if she was a boy he wouldn't drink like he did, Kat's mum couldn't have any more children after Kat and her father also blamed this on Kat due to the complications she had during birth._

 _This time was different when he came in he was angry so angry he pulled a knife out, screaming emerged from the shop and Kat stumbled out of the shop and to the gutter, she held her throat were a clean incision from the blade had made contact. He had accused Kat of sleeping with a young boy from the village. This gave the family a bad name and no man would want to marry a women who had relationships outside of marriage, Kat denied what he had said, saying it was untrue but this wasn't enough for her father, he lunged at her, her mother stood back and said nothing._

 _There she lay out on the cobbled ground, snow had started falling from the sky when a stranger looked down on Kat. The stranger was Amy, she had heard what had happened and took pity on Kat, she gave Kat life on the condition that she was to leave with her and they would be sisters. Faced with death Kat agreed, a few years later Kat returned to the bakery to see her mother holding a child and her father smiling as he made bread. Anger and jealousy was all Kat could feel, she went into the shop with a menacing look and damned them and their baby to a slow and painful death._

 _Last was me, my story is a little different from the others I wasn't sick or dying I was born this way. As much as the others were witches and had been longer than me they all had been turned into witches granted their power through Amy or ancestors, they were not considered pure unlike me._

 _I grew up in an all girls orphaned in Italy, my parents died when I was young so the nuns took me in and raised me. From the start I knew I was different, the nuns believed that the devil had touched my soul as a child and that's why my parents passed away so suddenly. Unfortunately, because of this many off the other kids wouldn't go near me so I taught myself how to draw, most days I would sit outside drawing whatever was in front of me until one day something bad happened._

 _I was 12 at the time and it was a normal Wednesday afternoon, I was sat on the floor sketching away in my own little bubble. When Ella and Patsy came over to me, they normally made comments but I just ignored them until today. Walking straight up to me grabbing my sketch book they threw it in a nearby river, I saw red and that's the last I remember from that day. Later I woke in a room that wasn't mine, crosses scattered all over the room my arms were tied down to the bed, I began to yell. Two nuns and a priest came in, screaming to let me go they began chanting I didn't understand what was happening I just wanted them to get off me. I let out a scream, they were thrown against the walls, the windows and other items shattered but before the mirror did I caught a glimpse of myself. My eyes were black instead of blue, black veins scattered across my cheeks, while a black mist outlined my body._

 _I ran and didn't look back._

 _I spent the next four years as a runaway in Italy, I sold my artwork to make a living and stayed mostly on the street. Over those years I learnt more about my powers, I found books that spoke about babies that were touched by the devil which sounds a bit weird. It basically spoke about how he picked random women who were unable to bear children to carry his children as a gift, some of these children were born with "gifts" and they could do magical things, that earned them the title of witches, most of the children would be consumed by the power and it would eventually kill them, or they were hunted down and murdered. They were different from the other witches it was said that the children that had been touched were more powerful and could bring about the end of mankind._

 _Eventually I ran into Amy and the others while they were in Italy. I could sense their power and they could mine, we spent a few days getting to know each other, I told them about my life and they all told me their stories and how they ended up here. I decided to stick with them and be a part of their witchy family._

 _Skip a couple of centuries_

 _I had been 16 for awhile now but no one knew that,Kat, Grace and Amy were older than me. During this time, witches, vampires, werewolves and all those other "monsters" were just fairy year was roughly 1690 ish the salem witch trials had started, we watched so many women be accused of something they weren't, then one day I was accused. I was burned at the stake, the fire was strong but this wasn't going to stop me, the crowds cheered as the flames grew bigger; then I freed my arms chanting the fires grew uncontrollable spreading out to the crowd. Amy stood and watched as most of the village burned down, we left that night, taking the name salem witches._

 _Over time we learnt more magic, we were able to talk to the ancestors and they guided us. We wrote everything down in journals, my journal drifted more towards dark magic it was what I was most good at. The ancestors explained that we are all unique and had would be able to do things others wouldn't be able to; over time I learnt how to wipe out villages with plagues and other methods. Whenever I used my magic villagers would scream that I was a demon or the devil, my eyes turning black, with black blood like tears dripping from eyes, my fingers sparked and with a click everything would be gone. Amy was good at resurrections, she was able to bring the dead back for a short amount of time, Grace focused more on wildlife she had a real green finger when it came to that kind of stuff and Kat she learned a bit of everything but was especially good at healing until she found herbal products that she could get high from._

 _The years went on and more witches started to come about as well as vampires and werewolves, they were no longer living in the shadows._


	11. Chapter 11- Paul!

**I DO NOT OWN LOST BOYS ONLY MY OWN CHARACTERS**

 **Sorry for the short chapter again just needed a filler chapter. Hope you're all enjoying the story so far, I've got some good stuff planned for later chapters.**

 **Chapter 11**

 **David's pov**

Dwayne had moved from his spot and had joined Grace on the bed, Paul looked confused, no doubt because he was high and Marko looked like he had so many questions.

"Well isn't that an interesting story, don't you think boys", raising an eyebrow I looked to each of them.

"Wait so you're older than us", Paul asked

"Of course we are dummy, you guys are what like 19/20", Kat giggled while saying it

"No we're not…. Ouch why did you throw that at me", a small rock hit Paul in the head causing him to stop.

" _Are you a complete idiot Paul, they didn't know we are vampires" I practically shouted at him_

" _Oh shit yeah I forgot they didn't know"_

" _Well they certainly know something now" Marko replied_

" _Are we going to tell them David?" Dwayne now spoke_

" _I guess we have to"_

All four girls looked between us, waiting for some kind of answer.

"Well I guess since you told us your story we best tell you ours" I stood, looking between everyone in the room. Smirking I vamped out and look back to the girls.

 **Kita's pov**

They're vampires! Looking towards Marko, he too had changed to the demonic face that David held, they all were vampires. It wasn't like I hadn't seen a vampire before it was the fact that none of us had any idea that they were vampires, which was a bit pathetic considering how old we are.

David broke the awkward silence that had filled the cave.

"Suns going to be up soon, you girls can stay here if you want? There's the bed back their which two of you can stay in and there's some rooms in the back of the cave which you can use"

Amy walked from her spot to join Grace on the bed, guess that meant me and Kat were having the rooms in the back. Marko stood up holding his hand out to lead me to the room, Kat stayed seated next to Paul who was lighting up another joint, I guess she'd join me after.

The tunnels were pitch black, if it wasn't for Marko holding my hand I would off definitely fell over. Stopping he opened the door that was in front of us, still unable to see anything he led me into the room, I couldn't carry on being led around like a puppy, with a swift flick of my wrist the once dark room was now glowing orange from the candles that were placed around the room.

"Nice trick,'' he said, turning toward me with a smirk on his face.

"Thanks, I've got plenty more", smirking back.

"You'll have to show me sometime", taking a seat on the bed

Sitting down next to him, I look around the room. Rubble and dust covered most of the space,patches of wallpaper still covered some of the walls, all that was left in okay condition was the bed, a small dressing table with a broken mirror and wardrobe that seemed to be missing a door. To the left was another doorway with rubble scattered around the path, there I could just make out the toilet.

"So are you going to tell me how you became a vampire"


	12. Chapter 12- Marko's story

**Hey everyone so i'm trying to at least update this story once a week but we'll see how that plans out. This chapter has taken a bit of time because I've had so many ideas for Marko's back story and trying to figure out what would be best is hard. So I hope you like the approach I've gone with and you're all enjoying the story so far.**

 **I DO NOT OWN LOST BOYS JUST MY CHARACTERS**

 **CHAPTER 12**

 _~Marko's Flashback~_

 _The year was 1890 and I had just turned 17, I lived with my mother, father and sister in Italy. My mother was a kind woman who cared for everyone, she enjoyed art and music something which I inherited from her. My sister was 12 and for the most part was a pain in my backside but I guess that's what sisters are for. My father was a drunk, there was no way of sugarcoating it he was a horrible man with a temper and why my mother stayed with him was beyond me._

 _It was late one evening and my sister had gone to her friends the next street along, she was meant to meet my father at the top of the street so he could walk her home before it got dark, yet that night she never came back. My family spent days looking for her but she had just disappeared, of course this was the perfect excuse for my father to start with my mother, after all it was all her fault in his mind._

 _A few months had passed since the disappearance of my sister, no one had come forward despite there being a cash reward for any information. My fathers drinking had gotten worse and my mother hadn't been the same, part of her was missing just like my sister. I had decided to join the army there wasn't much for me left at home anymore, I needed to get away from my father since the drinking got worse so did his violence, he lashed out everyday at me and my mother, the bruise never healed before another one would appear._

 _The last few days I spent with mother, she had decided that getting my patch work jacket done before I left was a must. Of course there wasn't much to fill it with but every time I go anywhere I would add a patch to it until it was full, well that's what I promised her. As much as I was excited to get away I was sad that I was leaving her behind, I worried what father would do to her but hopefully she would stand up to him and leave now I wasn't there._

 _Fast forward two weeks later I had been sent out on my first mission with the team, our team consisted of 20 men all varied in age. While there I became close with a guy called Paul he was wild and funny, we spent majority of our time together and even though it had only been two weeks I would happily call him brother and have his back. He hung around with two other guys called David and Dwayne, I didn't speak to them much they were always so brooding and mysterious, whenever they did talk to me they seemed pretty cool._

 _It was late one night and Paul was asking about my home life while we walked around a thought to been abandoned village. I told him the basics of my father, my mother and my sister going missing; that was then out of nowhere gunshots came flying towards me I was on the ground bleeding out, I thought I was done for till I heard Paul whisper to me._

" _Welcome to the family brother"_

 _A few days passed and I knew what I was, what David, Dwayne and Paul were and it really didn't bother me. I had been discharged from the army on medical leave the guys came back with me home. That's when I smelt the most vile stench coming from the house, opening the door I stepped in, inviting the others into the house. The smell grew worse as I went through to the kitchen, that's when I saw what was left of my mother's body, her flesh had already started to rot; I had no idea how long she had been like that. Dropping to the floor Paul came to comfort me, David and Dwayne looked round the house, that's when my father yelled from the stairs, stumbling down pissed as a fart he looked down at me._

" _What are you doing back here, you're meant to be away", Slurring his words he spat at me._

 _Anger rose from inside me, the animal instinct took over and before I knew it, I had my father pressed up against the wall. My eyes now cat like and fangs descending from my gums, he looked at me in fear the first time he'd ever looked at anyone that way._

" _What happened" I spat back at him_

 _No answer he just recoiled into himself more, slamming him against the wall again I screamed at him._

" _What happened!"_

" _I'm sorry, please don't hurt me, it's just that I lost my temper … an an and it was too late I hit her too hard and she fell and hit her head, then she was gone…. Ohh no just like your sister, Marko I can't control it. I didn't mean…."_

 _I cut him off ripping into his throat to silence his words, that night I packed up my life and went with my brothers._


	13. Chapter 13- A kiss

**Quick update I will be doing the other boys backstories, I'm not sure if it will be in this story or in another which I have planned. Sorry for the short chapter guys but I wanted to leave it on a bit off a cliffhanger. Of course I do not own lost boys.**

 **Chapter 13**

 **Kita's pov**

"Oh wow, I'm sorry that happened to you", genuinely I felt sorry for him

"It's in the past, plus I have a better family now,'' Shrugging his shoulders.

I now sat in between Marko's legs while he played with my hair on the bed, some point during his story we have moved to this position. It was early the sun was minutes from coming up. Letting out a sigh he dropped the hair he was playing with and started to get up, as he stepped away from the bed I grabbed his arm and pulled him towards me. Our lips touched and for a moment it felt like time had stopped, the kiss was passionate full of heat and then I pulled away for air. Smirking down at me he stood back up and walked towards the door, before turning around and giving me a wave.

Throwing myself down I couldn't explain what I felt for Marko, I had kissed plenty of boys; human, vampires and all other creatures, don't judge me i'm a lot older than I look. It was like I needed him, I sound like a teenage girl with a crush but there's no other way to describe it, I would die for him that's how bad it was.

 **Marko's pov**

I flew up to the bar where me and the others slept, all the others staring at me David smirking at me.

"Have fun with the little witch Marko?" he asked, still smirking

"Yeah we just spoke"

"Is that all you did?" This time it was Dwayne

"Yep"

"Man we heard your thoughts" Paul said pushing me

"Must of been some kiss aye, making time stop" David teased

Shit I didn't realise I let my thoughts escape me, it must of been some kiss for that to happen.

"Can we drop it, i'm tired"

"Sure for tonight but we'll talk about it tomorrow", David said closing his eyes

"Night guys" Paul shouted

" _Night Man" I said through our connection, I was too tired for words to come out of my mouth._

 **Kat's Pov**

"Guys did you feel that" looking up from my joint I looked towards the other girls

"Kita?" Grace whispered from the bed

"Is Marko the one" I asked Amy

"It seems that way" Looking downI replied

"What are we going to do" Grace asked

"What we need to, Marko and the others need to die before it's too late" Amy whispared, it was almost like the words didn't leave her mouth.

I hated this, I never wanted to hurt Kita she was my sister but if killing Marko and the others meant saving her then that's what I would do.


	14. UPDATE

**Hi everyone sorry I haven't updated, I thought I'd let you guys know why and all that jazz. Really the reason why is I haven't been very well so focusing on chapters has been pretty hard. I've wrote bits out but I believe they're not good enough to publish and I 'd hate to share something and then end up hating it. So i'm going to take the next week getting better (thank you antiobotics) and then I'm going to get straight on this story. I have a plan for this story and have actually wrote the last chapter so don't worry people I'm going to see this story through.**

 **Also if anyone reads on wattpad i'm now posting on there, this story is currently up just not with all the chapters. I also have a Z nation story for anyone that has seen the show or likes zombie stuff, so check it out if you're interested.**

 **Also I need more followers on insta so if you wanna follow i'll follow back ~ Alishaalanis**

user/AlishaVasey


	15. Chapter 14- The plan

**Hello everyone thank you for being so patient and waiting for this chapter. I would also like to thank my sister Rayvan who helped me write this chapter. Of course I don't own lost boys just my oc, so I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Chapter 14**

 **Kita's pov**

My eyes fluttered open I was still in the bed that Marko left me in, it must of been night because I could hear the echoes of the boys throughout the cave. A soft knock on the door caught me off guard.

"You awake in there" Marko said as he slowly opened the door so I could see his face.

"I certainly am" Hopping out the bed I walked over to the door and let him lead me back to the main bit of the cave were the rest of the group where.

"Morning sleepy head" Kat came skipping up next to me with a joint in her hand.

"Morning, I see you're already high" I laughed at her.

"Of course you know how I get if I don't have my morning spliff"

"So what's the plan for today" Paul said jumping to his feet.

"What we do best Paul" David said sarcastically.

"What would that be" Paul asked dumb founded.

David sighed mentally face palming.

\- Time skip -

The boardwalk was as busy as ever, crowds of people migrated to the end of the boardwalk towards the beach, there was a concert on like most nights that had caught their attention. Getting off the bikes Paul and Kat followed the crowd of people, apparently it was a band they both wanted to see. Grace took Laddie to play on the beach while Dwayne followed behind not getting too close. David lit up a cigarette, Amy looked back over her shoulder giving David evils before disappearing into the crowd.

"Looks like it's just me and you, babe", Marko said wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"Let's agree you don't call me babe again" I laughed as we started to walk away from the bikes.

"Sure thing hun", he smirked

I sighed I guess this was the best I was going to get, "you're impossible" I replied while laughing at him.

"So where to first ma lady" we stopped in the middle of the boardwalk.

There were so many choices the concert on the beach, the rides, movies and places to eat.

"I want to sketch" I said turning to Marko, his eyebrows knitted together for a split second before his cheshire cat smile plagued his face again.

"I have just the thing, wait here I'll be right back" He said kissing my cheek and running off into the crowd. It must've been ten minutes and he was already back.

"I need you to close your eyes and trust me", I looked at him suspiciously before closing my eyes and letting him lead me to where he wanted me. Suddenly I could no longer feel the ground as he picked me up and began flying.

"Marko where are we going" I shouted as I went to open my eyes.

"You'll see in a bit, keep your eyes closed or you'll ruin the surprise"

We landed and I opened my eyes after he told me I could, we were onto off a lighthouse. Set out was a picnic blanket with food and drink, as well as sketch pads, pens and pencils and other art supplies.

"This is amazing" I said turning to look at the view.

"Well you said you wanted to draw and you can't draw without a view" Plopping himself down on the blanket I went over to join him, grabbing the sketch book he handed me. We must of been drawing for at least twenty minutes before either of us spoke again.

"So how long have you been in Santa Carla" I asked Marko

"A few years now, David grew up here so he knows the history of this place pretty well"

"What happens when people realise you don't age?"

"Normally we move before that happens, I'd say we have a few more years here before we have to move from here"

"Do you think you'll miss it?" I asked looking at him

"Part of me will, I know it's not forever and we'll come back eventually. We never stay anywhere too long we don't want to get caught. How about you, from what I can tell you don't age either?"

I smiled looks like he was paying attention to my story the other night.

"You're right we don't age like everyone else, mostly because we use magic to keep ourselves from aging rapidly. So just like you guys we have to move around as well"

"Do you ever miss staying in one place?" he asked

"Sometimes yeah, if we like a place sometimes we'll stay a little longer and use magic to make others think we're older. It only works on humans so other magical creatures would be able to figure out what we're doing and that's when trouble occurs. Witches don't like others on their land unless you're part of their clan"

"That's how vampires are as well, you have to be careful"

"I can imagine it being hard work, vampires always seemed hot headed" I laughed as I looked at him pouting at me.

"Hot headed, wanna to say that again" he challenged

"You heard me hot headed" I challenged

Suddenly a low growl came from Marko as he pounced on top of me pinning my wrists down.

"So what's a big bad vampire like you gonna do" I teased as I struggled to get free.

"I'll just have to show you"

Leaning down I could feel his breath inches above my lips before his came crashing into mine. Kissing him back a small moan left my mouth as our lips continued to work with each other, our tongues battled in each others mouth.

" _Marko where are you, we need to be heading back" David said._

" _Ten more minutes" I pleaded_

" _Ten more minutes and you'll be crispy" he shouted at me through the link._

" _Fine we'll come now" I said in a sad tone._

Marko pulled away and looked down at me, he face was sad as he looked back at my lips.

"I wish I could kiss you all night" he said

"Why can't you" I asked.

"We need to go back, the sun will be up soon and David's getting impatient. Now he is a hot headed vampire " he laughed.

Pulling me up he gave me one last kiss before we packed our stuff away and headed back to the boardwalk to meet the others.

"Suns going to be up soon boys… and girls we need to be heading off" David said as we all got on the back of the bikes.

It didn't take long before we were back at the cave the boys went to bed pretty much straight away as the sun was already rising. We shouted"night" to the boys before it was just Amy, me, Kat and Grace just like old times.

Amy then strolled in with a grimace on her face and arms folded. I could tell she wasn't enjoying staying with the boys but I didn't know why. Walking over to the sofa I jumped down next to her.

"Morning Amy" I said with a smile on my face.

She turned around to look at me and a smirk tugged at her lips.

"How was your date with Marko"

"It was really good, I never knew vampires could be so romantic with y'know… the whole being dead thing"

"Glad to hear that" she replied smugly.

"Well I've had a long night so i'm off to bed, Night"

"Night Kita" they chorused together.

 **Amy POV**

I made sure Kita was out of sight before gathering the rest of us in a small but cosy circle.

"So we all know what we have to do, right?" I whispered to them.

They all nodded apart from Kat. She looked conflicted. I sighed and turned towards her.

"Not having seconds thoughts are we Kat?" Soon enough all eyes were on her. She fidgeted uncomfortably underneath our gaze.

"N-No, I was just thinking about all of this" She mumbled, her gaze drifting towards the floor. "I mean, of course I want to protect Kita, she's my best friend. But wouldn't killing Marko make her hate us"

I raised an eyebrow. "Marko's just another boy, she'll get over him. They aren't even official and they will never be. We'll make sure of that"

She gulped and proceeded to nod "Alright what's the plan then if you're so smart? They are literally vampires they will kill us the second they see we've harmed one of them"

Everyone turned towards me, she had a good point. We needed a plan that will make it easier to kill them before they kill us.

"Our first step is to kidnap one of them. I don't care how you do it, just do it. We need to kill them one at a time, we can't take all of them on." Everyone nodded along with what I said.

"Once we've got one, we'll tie them up and lock them in a box with holes in the top, which we will then transport outside"

"That sounds stupid! Why are we taking them outside in a box with holes in the top" Grace exclaimed.

I put my hand over her mouth "Shut Up or they will hear us"

"Sorry" she said sheepishly

I shook my head " We do this so that they are not found and we aren't made suspicious"

"But why the holes?" Kat questioned

"So that as they are outside in the daylight getting burned and when they are burned, they are weakened for when we stake them" I replied with a smirk

Grace winced with a sour look on her face.

I turned towards her "What?"

"Nothing, it just sounds painful"

"Its meant to be painful" I replied with a blank face "Now that's out of the way, any questions?"

Kat spoke up "What was the plan again?"

Grace snickered under her breath. I shot her a dirty look and she closed her mouth.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" I yelled

Muffled sounds came from the next room followed by complaining.

"Shhhhh" Kat hushed before quietly laughing "You should see your face"

I glared at her, trying to contain my anger. "You think you're funny? You just almost gave us away!"

"Geez I'm sorry, but seriously who we taking out first?" She replied.

I rolled my eyes and sighed at her antics. "The youngest are the easiest, right?"

Grace raised an eyebrow and asked "What are you implying Amy?"

 _I'm surrounded by idiots_ I thought to myself. "We have to take out the youngest vampire in the band of merry men"

Kat's eyes went wide with horror. "No Way! We can't!"

"We have to!" I replied "Our first target is"

Grace finally caught on and her mouth dropped

"Marko…"


	16. Chapter 15- Burn

**Chapter 15**

 **Amy's pov**

It must of been about two in the afternoon, I'd fallen asleep on the sofa with Grace and Kat had fallen asleep on the fountain which wasn't the most comfortable option. Gently nudging Grace she began to stir from her sleep, it was now or never we had to execute the plan.

"What time is it" Grace asked in a sleepy voice

"About two in the afternoon, go wake Kat up we need to start putting this plan in motion" I whispered to Grace, she looked up and nodded at me.

Grace walked over the fountain and woke Kat, we slowly started to make our way through the cave looking for the boys sleeping area. A gust of cold air prompted us to follow it, looking up we say the boys hanging from a pole. Marko was at the end his hair hung down and his arms crossed his chest, before anyone could change their mind I began to chant, slowly the sleeping vampire came off the pole and hovered horizontally above the ground. We walked through the cave with Marko floating behind us as I continued to chant, Grace and Kat grabbed the crate that they had found before we had gone to bed. Slowly we place Markos body in the crate and sealed it shut, there were multiple holes in the crate that were 4cm wide to allow enough light in. I looked once more at Kat and Grace this time I needed one of them to chant with me to get the crate outside, Kat stepped forward and began chanting with me as the crate lifted off the ground we made our way up to the top of the cliff's edge, Grace clung to the stake as we reached the top of the cliff. Looking down at the box the sun slowly started to seep through the box and Marko began to scream as the sunlight burnt his flesh.

"On the count of three we open the box and stake him, 1,2,3" I counted

Me and Kat chanted as the crate box flew open and Grace flung forward digging the stake into the youngest vampires blood curdling screams filled the air as he trashed around, blood gushing from the stake that was implanted in his chest, body still burning in the sun until nothing could be heard.

"Marko!" David screamed as his and the other boys stood at the entrance of the cave trying to avoid the sun light.

Kita suddenly pushed passed them and rushed to Marko's body, crying into his chest she looked up at us.

"Why would you do this" She cried

"It's for your own good Kita" I announce as I looked down at her.

"You bitches" David screamed at us.

Grabbing Marko's body she began to drag him out of the sun so it would stop burning, I lifted my hand and began to chant she stopped in her tracks unable to move. Suddenly she looked up at us her eyes glowing red and with a swift flick of her wrist we went flying, she grabbed Marko's body and dragged him into the cave out of the sun. I tried to chase after her trying to get into the cave but a field stopped me, she must of put a spell blocking anyone getting in.

 **Kita's pov**

Crying I dragged Marko's body onto the sofa, the rest of the boys gathered round me and his body.

"Get away from him" David screamed at me, his face demonic

"Make me" I screamed back as tears ran down my face as I squared up to him, my hands sparked with magic.

"David stop! This isn't going to bring Marko back" Dwayne stepped forward putting an arm on his shoulder calming his friend down.

Paul crouched down beside Marko tears spilling from his face and he touched the spot where Grace had driven a stake through his heart.

"Why did they do this to you man" Paul sobbed not really asking anyone

"Why did they do this to Marko" David had calmed down and crouched down next to Marko's body.

"I have no idea, I didn't even know they didn't like you guys" I whispered, part of me felt like it was all my fault I should of known.

"Is there anything you can do?" Dwayne came up next to me and asked.

"Maybe I'm not sure, I've never brought someone back before let alone a vampire. I've known of other witches bring animals back" I said to Dwayne tears still running down my face.

"I can give it a try but I need someone to sacrifice in his place" I said

David stood up and turned to me "I know just the three witches that can take his place" he said looking down at me as he spoke.

I just nodded, I couldn't really argue with him they had just killed their brother so an eye for an eye is what was needed to make this right. Hopefully I will be able to convince them to let Kat go, there's no way she would of hurt me like this without there being more to it.


	17. Chapter 16- The boy's plan

**Hey everyone I know it's been a few weeks since I updated, this chapter has been really difficult for me to write and I'm unsure why really. I've already wrote the end of this story now I just need to get it there, if you look on my page you'll see I'm also doing a one-shot story just for a bit of fun. Also I found my old fanfic account with 7 lost boys stories on, they need a lot of work but they have a good story line, so after I've finished this one I'll be working on them and hopefully one of them will be a sequel to this.**

 **Chapter 16**

 **Kat's pov**

"Shit, shit, shit, Amy it wasn't meant to happen like this" I cried to Amy, we was meant to take them out one by one. The others weren't meant to wake up and I didn't want Kita to see what just went down.

"Don't you think I know that" I spat Amy

"She's going to kill us" Grace sobbed outside the cave.

"We need to get away from here, there's no point in running because they'll find us. So our best bet is to prepare for when they do come" Amy spoke.

We set off back to town, Amy had a small apartment she used to get away from us which we were only finding out about was about ten minutes out of town and in the middle of nowhere so there was no way they'd be able to track us. Once inside the apartment Amy put a shield us so Kita wouldn't be able to track us and we prepared for a battle.

"We need to come up with a plan" Amy said as she paced up and down the living room.

"What are we going to do about Kita?" I asked

Amy waited awhile before saying "She has to pick us or them".

"We can't hurt Kita" Grace cried

"It's her or us, do you want to give her the chance to kill us?" Amy shouted.

"No I don't want to die but I don't want her to either" Grace said.

"I can't hurt Kita, she's my sister" I spat.

"Then it's settled if she picks them I'll be the one to put her down, if it needs to be done so we can continue then so be it"

 **-TIME SKIP-**

 **Kita's pov**

The sun had set once again and night swallowed the sky, I hardly slept all I could think about was what had happened to Marko, how my sisters had gone out of their way to kill him and I bet they would of done the same to the others. I just couldn't understand why they had done it, especially Kat. Yes we've killed people before but the guys had saved us and we at least owed them something.

David and the others entered the small hall from the cave and came to Marko who I was still sitting next to.

"So can you fix this?" David asked

"I don't know, like I said last night I've known witches bring back small animals before and the ones that have brought back people aren't here to tell the tail"

"And why's that?" David asked again.

"Well that kind of magic is dark magic and normally to bring back a life you have to take one. The only problem is it doesn't always work, it's like the spirits are picky and won't accept every sacrifice. "

"Spirits?" Paul said confused

"For witches to perform certain spells they must appease the spirits, they decided what happens to a witch if they conduct a spell. Sometimes it can lead to their deaths if the spirits don't see it as worthy" Dwayne answered for me.

"So everything comes at a cost?" Paul asked, I nodded in response.

"So what would the cost be to bring Marko back" David whispered.

"Something big" Dwayne spoke once again.

"With Marko being a vampire a human life won't be enough, you guys kill people all the time we need to convince the spirits that his life is worth saving over someone else's." I explained

"So how about those bitches that did this to him" David spat.

I sighed "Grace and Kat where just following orders they shouldn't have to pay for what happened, Amy was the one who made the call and she should be held accountable. Plus she's thousands of years old so that sacrifice should be big enough".

"Fine but if that doesn't work I'm killing the others the more dead witches the better chance of bringing back Marko" David spat as he walked off towards the entrance to the cave.

"You guys coming we need to feed before we slaughtered these bitches. Kita stay here and watch Marko's body if anything happens your names being added to that list."

 ***Some time later***

"Can you find them?" Paul asked?

We had left the cave and moved Marko's body to the local cemetery to be closer to the spirits, they had brought everything I'd need for the spell all except Amy. She had clearly put a shield up as I couldn't find her anywhere, the boys had been searching the boardwalk in the hopes of spotting her or any of the girls.

"I can't but there's something else I can do. This bracelet I wear contains all our blood we all have one just incase something happens to us and one of us needs to use it. I can use the blood to try and find where they're hiding"

I poured the blood onto the map of Santa Carla that Paul had brought me and began to chant, suddenly the blood began to move across the map and landed on a street in the middle of nowhere. "I guess this is where they're hiding" David spoke.


	18. Chapter 17- The hunt

**So I'm happy to announce that this story is near enough done, there's about three more chapters after this one and it's over, then to start with the sequel. So I guess now's the time to ask what do you guys want to see in the next story? Either give me a message or leave a review and I'll get back to you.**

 **Chapter 17**

We pulled up at a small house in the middle of nowhere, cobwebs and dust filled most of the windows making it impossible to see inside. A small candle light flickered in the window showing signs of life inside, of course for us vampires we could hear the three witches hearts beating away inside the tatty house. Climbing off my bike I helped Kita off the back of mine, I needed to keep her close incase anything happened, she was the only one who could possibly bring Marko back.

"Come out, come out wherever you are little witches" Paul chooed.

"We promise not to bite" David joined in "well maybe only a little".

"Kita get away from them and come inside,'' Amy shouted to Kita as the door flung open to reveal the three witches standing behind it, making sure they did not step over the sand which they had placed down to stop unwanted guests.

"I'm sorry Amy, I can't do that" Kita shouted back as she stepped to the side so the other witches could see her better.

"Please Kita" Kat now shouted to the younger girl.

"Enough! Come out here or we're coming in to get you" I shouted to the witches, every minute we wasted was another minute Marko had to spend dead.

"I'm sorry David but we cannot do that, we are sorry for the loss of your brother but it was for the best," Amy said.

"For the best! You bitches that was my brother" Paul screamed at them almost in tears.

"Yes for the best. You see he was going to hurt Kita and we need to protect her" Amy explained.

"Marko would of never hurt me!" Kita now piped up.

"Maybe not intentionally but he would of and your father asked for me to protect you and that's what I've been doing from the moment you were born" Amy continued.

"You didn't know me then, we didn't meet until I was 16" Kita shouted.

"No Kita I've known you since the day you entered the world, I've protected you and helped you whether you knew it or not. You meeting us wasn't a coincidence it was all part of a bigger plan. Like your parents dying, if that never happened you would have never met us."

"You killed my parents" Kita shakely asked.

"Amy you didn't" Grace looked over to the older girl.

"I had to, she would of never come to us if she had another family to hold her back"

"Kat did you know" Kita shouted over to the other witches, tears fell from her cheek to the ground.

"I promise you I never knew, I thought you were just another witch with a crappy life, I'd never lie to you Kita you're my sister" Kat pleaded.

"I can't do this" Kat said shaking as she went to leave the house to come over to us.

Suddenly she stopped in her tracks unable to move, looking over to Amy she was chanting. Kat started violently coughing not only had the older witch stopped the girl from moving but she had stopped her from breathing, as Kat continued to cough Grace and Kita screamed at her to let Kat go, yet she never.

A flash off white appeared and Amy was clinging onto the door frame off the house as a force was dragging out. All eyes turned to Kita who was now floating from the ground, eyes glowing red and chanting. Kat grapsed for air as Grace ran over to comfort her sister, shocked danced around their face as if it was the first time they had seen either of their sisters like this.

"Please Kita stop" Amy cried as her grip loosened from the door.

No answer she continued to chant until Amy let go off the door and was now by the younger girls feet. Quickly rising to her feet Amy too began to chant only nothing happened to Kita, instead Paul and Dwayne went to there knees holding their heads while they let out blood curdling screams. I dived towards the older witch getting inches from her until I was thrown to the floor screaming in pain as I grabbed my head.

 **Amy's pov**

I really didn't want to hurt Kita, I was told to protect her and sometimes that meant from herself even if she didn't know it. I needed to get these vampires out of the way before they made things worse however I didn't expect for Kita to drag me from the house, I didn't think she could with the magic I had put up.

It didn't matter, I had all three off the vamps on the floor if I push them a little more their simple minds wouldn't be able to take it and all our problems would be solved. We could go back to being one big happy family, yeah Kita wouldn't be happy at first but she would forgive me in time it would be like none of this ever happened.

"Let them go" Kita said voice low almost demonic.

"I'm sorry Kita I can't do that," I said back.

"Amy I'm warning you let them go" She said once more.

"Amy, I really think you should let them go" Kat had appeared by Kita's side.

"Kat go back inside, I've got this" I spat to the girl, I always hated it when she tried to stick her nose in.

"No Kat's right Amy you need to let them go, none of this would have happened if you didn't kill Marko. Why can't you admit you were wrong" Grace now stood at the side of me pleading, she never spoke out against me she knew better than that.

With my left hand I flicked my wrist Kat and Grace came crashing to the ground screams filled their lungs as I held them in the same spell that held the vampires. When will any of these girls learn I'm doing it for them, I just want to keep them all safe.

"Kat! Grace!" Kita screamed.

Suddenly the ground started shaking causing me to lose my grip on the vampires and the girls, giant cracks started to stretch from where Kita was standing and moving towards me. "Shit" I took off running trying to get away from the cracks that now filled the ground, fire started to seep out of them as they closed in on me.

"Kita please I'm sorry" I cried as finally one of the cracks got me, fire whipped around my ankle and started to pull me down as the crack widened.

"You killed Marko, you killed my parents, you tried to kill my sisters and the boys. You deserve everything you're about to get "sister". I looked up into Kita's eyes and I realised she was no longer Kita. Red eyes replaced her once brown, red marking filled her visible skin dotted everywhere, her teeth now as sharp as razors.

Suddenly everything got very warm my skin was burning as I was pulled down even more until everything went dark.


	19. Chapter 18- Salt circle

**Hope everyone's enjoying the story so far! I would like my little sister for helping me write this chapter she had some really cool idea's that I just had to put in.**

 **Chapter 18**

 **Kita's pov**

"Shit Kita, what the fuck did you just do" Kat said as she came running up next to me.

"I don't know, I just got so angry and then I lost control. What actually happened?" I asked hoping someone could explain.

"Well you kinda killed Amy" Grace whispered.

"What no I don't remember doing that. Yes, I was going to kill her but not until we got back to the cave I need a sacrifice to bring Marko back" I looked to David and the others.

"What are we gonna do now?" Paul asked sadness filled his voice.

"We still have two other witches,'' David said turning to Kat and Grace.

"No you can't kill them!" I screamed.

"There might be another way to get Marko back but we have to hurry, we won't have long left" Kat said.

"Another way?" David raised an eyebrow towards Kat.

"Yes now do you want your brother back or not" Kat sternly said.

David nodded as did the others, we got on the back of their bikes and made our way back to the cemetery where we had left Marko's body. I had put a glamour up before we left so no human would just stumble across his body, if they got close they would start to feel sick and get a migraine, worsening as they got closer to his body. They would have passed out before they even made it to the body.

"Okay so how does this work" David asked Kat

"Basically me and Grace are going to draw power from you guys to send Kita into the spirit world. Once she's there, she'll have until sunrise to find Marko's body and bring it back, she only has one chance to do this. They say if a person is on the other side for more than 24 hours and they start to lose who they are. They become ravenous lose everything about themselves and are just a shell of a person they once was, that's why she only has one chance."

I swallowed nervously, of course I am scared. If this was any other person I wouldn't have risked it, maybe Kat but I am too angry to make up my mind about her yet. However it wasn't any old person. It was _Marko_.

The person who made me laugh when I was down

The one who made me feel like I had fireworks setting off in my stomach and electricity at my fingertips. The one who I would die for.

 _Marko_ was the one that I could have a life with but now he's _Gone_

I made up my mind. I knew what I had to do and I would smite anyone who stood in my way.

"Alright let's do this" I said. Kat nodded sadly at me and walked with Grace and Paul to go get the supplies.

As I sat down the cold air whipped against my face, stinging my cheeks. Nothing could compare to the sting my heart felt as it sat in two pieces. The cold air sent shivers down my spine, if only Marko was here to wrap me up to keep me warm and tell me everything was alright. To reassure me with his dazzling smile and warm mesmerizing eyes.

" _ **Of course I will cutie, I'll keep you safe,'' Marko said, wrapping his arms around my shoulders**_

" _ **Looks like it's just me and you, babe", Marko said wrapping his arm around my shoulder.**_

" _ **Let's agree you don't call me babe again" I laughed as we started to walk away from the bikes.**_

" _ **Nice trick,'' he said, turning toward me with a smirk on his face.**_

" _ **Thanks, I've got plenty more", smirking back.**_

" _ **You'll have to show me sometime", taking a seat on the bed**_

"Alright we got everything, you ready Kita?"

 **I now sat in between Marko's legs while he played with my hair on the bed, some point during his story we have moved to this position. It was early the sun was minutes from coming up. Letting out a sigh he dropped the hair he was playing with and started to get up, as he stepped away from the bed I grabbed his arm and pulled him towards me. Our lips touched and for a moment it felt like time had stopped, the kiss was passionate full of heat and then I pulled away for air**

"Kita are you okay? Please respond Kita" I heard clicking but my body wouldn't respond.

 _ **Leaning down I could feel his breath inches above my lips before his came crashing into mine. Kissing him back a small moan left my mouth as our lips continued to work with each other, our tongues battled in each others mouth.**_

"KITA!" Someone screamed while shaking me. I turned to face the person with my blurred vision. It was Kat

I looked at her full of was she shaking me?

"K-Kat?" I croaked

"Oh my god Kita are you alright? What's wrong?" She replied softly, full of sadness. Her arms wrapped around me in comfort.

"Y-Yeah im o-okay, Why do you ask?" I replied.

"You're crying!" she exclaimed as she stopped embracing me.

I touched my cheek. It was wet and my eyes were red and puffy. My nose was sniffling and stuffed. When did I start crying?

"Just thinking…" I said not wanting to tell her of my private moments.

"Alright...We are setting up the portal now if you would like to join us" She replied sadly. I was glad that she did not push any further.

I slowly got up wiping my nose.

"Im ready" I said following her to the salt circle

Grace walked up to me and Kat. The vampires close behind.

"We have set it up all we need now is someone to…" she mumbled

"Wait a second. What was that last part?" I shouted irritated. I just wanted to get this over with.

"Uhh… all we need now is someone to kill you..." she replied.

"Soo, who's going to do it?" I asked out loud

No one answered. I looked around the looked at the ground and Grace fiddled with her fingers. Paul just looked at whistled

"This is awkward" He stated

David sighed "You guys being serious? You want something to be done right just do it yourself!"

"Wha-" I tried to say but then..

I heard a snap then..

The world turned dark

 **Kat's POV**

I stood shocked at Kitas limp body and deformed neck.

"HOLY SHIT" Paul shouted full of laughter. "David just snapped her neck!"

Grace glared at looks could kill then Paul would of been sizzling in the sun.

David just brushed his hands and said "Now that really was a _Twist_ in events"

Grace muttered something about being an idiot. Dwayne smiled at the terrible joke.

I just shook my head and got Grace to help move Kitas body.

"I don't get it.." Paul said with a puzzled look on his face.

Davids smirk jumped right off his lips and into any pool of irritation that has been bubbling since our arrival.

Grace snickered at Pauls stupidity.

Finally we dragged Kitas body into the circle of salt.

"For such a small person she's quite heavy. Think I pulled my bac-OWWW" Paul shouted as I cuffed him behind the head. "What was that for?!"

Grace snorted as dwayne giggled. Davids Smirk seemed to have climbed his ego back to his suprised it managed to climb from his Iq which is pretty much nonexistent.

"That's for being a git" I replied smiling.

"Alright we've got her body all we need to do now is the actual spell…" Grace said. I joined hands with her as we closed our eyes. I tried to concentrate but...

"Are you guys sure you can even do the spell? I mean not that i'm trying to be sexist or offend you or anything" Paul stuttered. Poor sweet Paul just does not know when to be quiet. As much as the guy amuses me it can get annoying.

"WE ARE TRYING TO CONCENTRATE," I snapped. I didn't mean to shout but honestly I was a bit annoyed.

His mouth clamped shut.

"Man she is scary" Dwayne whispered with a shit eating grin on his face. He is obviously amused by Paul while on the other hand I was not.

"...But I-" David covered his mouth before he could utter a single word.

"Thank You" I scoffed with sarcasm literally dripping off my words.

I heard a small 'You're Welcome' from David. My eyes bored into him. They just really are trying to get on my nerves.

Grace just smiled at me. I rolled my eyes and scoffed as I concentrated again.

I closed my eyes feeling my power flow through my hands and around Kita. I also felt Grace's power.

We chanted "enodnu eb liev eht yaM"

Over and over again. Louder each time. Our eyes glowed a blinding white as the wind picked up and the crackle of thunder could be heard.

 **Davids POV**

We watched in amazement as the world flickered through a cycle of day and night and the ground opened up with a white light. Grace and Kat flew high up in the air while Kitas body flew a few inches off the ground.

I was rooted to the ground. Too shocked to seemed to have frozen.

All of a sudden a massive white hand emerged from the cracked ground and wrapped itself around Kitas body. It squeezed it tightly before dragging it to the underground.

Time started to reverse but we were not affected. Then a blinding light flashed across the plains of our worlds. Grace and Kats body dropped from the sky like and I barely had time to catch them but we somehow did. We slowly placed them to the floor. They was out cold.

"I don't think they're going to be awake anytime soon" Dwayne said

"Mmmhm" I muttered

We all stood back after that massive scene

"So do you think it worked?"

 **Kitas POV**

The world was completely dark, I was laying on something cold. Slowly I opened my eyes and was greeted by a pair of soft brown eyes.


	20. Chapter 19- The other side

**I'm sorry if there are any spelling mistakes more so than normal, I was really tired writing this but I wanted to get it done for everyone.**

 **I do not own lost boys**

 **Chapter 19**

 **Kita's pov**

"Hello Kita" A strong pair of arms pulled me from the ground and embraced me in a hug.

"Dad?" That's right, a female voice answered.

Turning from my dad's grip I looked up to see my mum walking over towards us, her features frozen in time. As she got closer I ran to her making up the distance and embracing her in a hug.

"I'm so confused why are you both here?" I sobbed in their arms.

"All mythical creatures come here honey" My mum answered, her voice was soft like music to my ears.

"But I don't understand, you're both human. Why are you stuck here?" I asked confused.

"Oh Kita we're know more human than you are. I'm a witch and your fathers a vampire" she answered my question, which opened the door to so many more.

"Vampire's can have children?" I asked even more confused.

"That's right sweetie, some witches are able to carry vampire children. I know you must have so many questions right now but you came here for a reason? A boy if I'm correct?"

"Oh my Marko, yes I need to find him. Have you seen him around?" I leaped from my mother's arms and started to look around frantically.

"We haven't seen him but we'll help you find him and get back but we must hurry before you're both trapped here" My father said grabbing my hand we began walking around the creepy grave that I had only just noticed I was in.

"We must be quick there will be plenty of things that will want to keep you both here but you can't let it" My dad explained as we continued to walk around.

"Keep us here?" I asked.

"Yes honey, you see we're not meant to be here. Vampires, witches and everything else were mistakes so the moment one of us dies the world wants us to stay dead, some other witches also agree with this and will try anything to keep you here" My mum explained.

"Not to be rude but with the amount of people you and Marko have racked up the others definitely don't want you back up there" My dad said.

"Oh that make's perfect sense" I whispered, maybe I should of been a bit more nicer when I was alive then everything wouldn't want me permanently dead.

"So where are we?" I asked as we made our way out of the cemetery and into the woods.

"When something dies it ends up either in the woods or cemetery, for the first 24 hours you can't leave this area we believe it's incase anyone tries to bring someone back. After 24 hours you can leave and pretty much go anywhere including here hence why we're here, we were waiting for you"

"You was waiting?"

"We was, a young witch came here not long before you screaming your name and muttering about wanting to save some boy. We just knew you'd be coming here so we came and waited and here you are" My dad answered.

"That witch was the one that killed you and the guy I'm looking for" I said angrily.

"I thought her voice was familiar" my mum whispered to my father.

We must of been walking around for twenty minutes if not longer, I spent the time asking my parents as many questions as possible I was probably not going to see them again for a very long time. Whilst we walked around I noticed I hadn't seen any other spirits but I could hear them whispering in the shadows, not loud enough to make out. Suddenly in the distance I caught sight of Marko's patch work jacked.

"Marko!" I shouted, he turned around and smiled at me.

"Kita? What are you doing here?" He ran to me picking me up as spinning me around as soon as I was in reach.

"I came to get you silly"

"You did?" he looked confused "why would you do that?".

"I couldn't let the boy I love rott away here on the other side" I smiled at him.

"You love me?" I nodded in response.

"Umm I know this is a touching moment for you two but we really need to be getting you two out of here" my dad went to grab my arm to go.

"And who are you" Marko snarled as he pulled me behind him.

"Now son you wouldn't want to hurt her father now" Marko let go of my arm eyes wide.

"I'm sorry sir, I didn't realise" Marko held out his hand.

"It's okay kid it's nice to know one of my kind is looking out for my little girl up there" my dad said shaking Marko's hand.

"Wait your a vampire?" He asked.

"I certainly am and Kita's mother is a witch and before you ask witches and vampires can have children. So make sure when you get back up there you use protection" He winked at Marko as he let go of his hand.

"We really need to be moving now" My mum said coming to my side.

The door I came through was only a few meters away now, it was so close I could almost smell the other side. Suddenly out of nowhere some spirits led by Amy stepped in front of the door.

"Going somewhere?" She toyed.

"Yeah we are so move" Marko shouted at her.

"Awh were was this fight when I staked you Marko?"

"You little bitch" Marko went to lunge at Amy until my dad held him back.

"Oh would you look at this, it's a little family reunion" she toyed even more.

"Move out the way Amy unless you want a repeat of what happened earlier" I stepped in front of Marko ready to fight her again.

"Silly we don't have magic here and I certainly don't think you can take us all on with just the four of you," she teased.

"Wanna bet" My father said charging towards Amy and the others, my mum followed and began charging towards them. Suddenly the door was clear looking at Marko we both nodded and spirited towards the door, Marko flung the door open and went to step through holding my hand as I followed.

Suddenly something grabbed my left arm pulling me back out the door so that I was just in the frame the arm was pulling that tight that Marko was coming with me, looking at my arm I saw Amy smiling at me a crazed look in her eyes.

"Where you going sissy, leaving so soon" She said pulling at my arm with others, soon multiple hands grabbed hold of me pulling me fully out the door.

"Marko let me go" I screamed at him, tears rolling down my cheeks.

"No I won't let go!" he shouted back.

"You need to before we're both stuck here" I loosened my hand free off him and with all my strength I pushed him through the door and slammed in shut behind him, before it started to vanish like it was never there in the first place.

"You're mine forever" Amy chooed in my ear, looking down at my wrist I noticed my bracelet had come off when I had loosened my grip meaning Marko now had it.

 **Marko's pov**

I sat up gasping for air, looking around I saw the guys, Grace and Kat where on the floor near Kita's body that was now starting to fade away like ashes.I was alive, well technically still dead but alive nonetheless.

"Marko you're back" Paul cried as came over and pulled me from the ground into a bear hug, David and Dwayne rushed over and hugged me as well.

"Umm Marko where's Kita" Kat asked it was almost a whisper that came from her lips afraid of the answer.

"She… She didn't make it" I looked down at the floor tears filled my eyes, she had sacrificed herself for me.

"What happened" Grace whispered, tears spilled off her cheeks.

"Amy was waiting for us at the door, she wasn't going to let us go. Kita pushed me through the door and slammed it shut" by this point I was surprised if they could understand me I was full on crying.

"That psycho bitch" Paul muttered.

"No fuck" Dwayne answered him.

"She's not alone though" I said walking towards Grace and Kat, "her mum and dad are there and I'm sure they'll take good care of her, plus they have so much to catch up on" I was trying to think of something good but even that hurt my undead heart.

"I guess as long as she's not alone with Amy" Grace laughed.

"Yeah imagine being stuck with her it's enough to want to kill yourself again" Kat joked.

"I can imagine" David said lightly laughing at Kat's comment.

I reached into my pocket unsure what to do with myself, something cold was in there pulling it out I noticed it was Kita's bracelet, it must have fallen off when she pushed me through the door. I went to hand it back to Kat, she shook her head at me.

"Keep it, we have plenty to remember Kita with, she'd want you to have it" Grace said squeezing my hand shut around the bracelet.

"The sun will be up soon so you know what that means, home time boys and girls" David shouted.

Grace and Kat looked up at him in confusion, "welcome to the family sis" Paul said as he helped the two girls up from the floor.

"Now let's go home"


	21. Chapter 20- One year later

**It's here the last chapter of Santa Carla secret, I hope you've all enjoyed reading it so far. I have to say it feels nice to finally complete a fanfiction instead of leaving it at ten chapters, I will say some chapters have been a struggle and I thought I was never going to finsih it but here we are chapter 20!**

 **One last time on this story, I DO NOT OWN LOST BOYS just my charaters.**

 **Chapter 20**

 **Marko's pov**

It had been a whole year since Kita had brought me back and sacrificed herself. Kat had decided to stay with the group, her and Paul really got along they were practically the same person after all. Grace decided she needed a fresh start and moved out of Santa Carla, every now and again she sent postcards of where she was and what she was up to.

"Hey bud you okay?" Paul asked as he sat down next to me on the cliff edge.

"Yeah just thinking"

"About her?"

"Yeah it's already been a year" I answered sadness filled my voice.

"I know what will cheer you up" he said jumping to his feet.

"Yeah what's that?" I asked questionably.

"A night out with me and Kat, I know she's taking today really hard as well"

Sometimes I forget that I wasn't the only one who loved Kita, Kat had been her best friend a lot longer than I had been around. The day she didn't come back she lost a sister, I couldn't imagine how that felt I wouldn't be able to live if I lost one of the guys.

"You know what that sounds like a good idea" I smiled up at him

"Yes man! We leave in five okay?" he jumped down the steps to get Kat.

I pulled the bracelet out of my pocket that was once Kita's, looking down I smiled I knew she wouldn't want me to be sad, especially when she had given my life again. The five minutes passed quickly and already we were on our way to the busy boardwalk, another concert was playing on the sand with drunk teens moshing out. I walked around with Kat and Paul looking for something fun to do.

"Kita?" I had caught a glimpse of a girl that was the exact double of Kita, my feet were already walking towards the girl until I stopped dead behind her.

"Took you long enough Marko" She turned around and gave me a cheshire cat grin.


	22. New story update

p style="text-align: center;"strongHi everyone it's been a month since I finished this story./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong I can't thank you all enough for the reviews the messages and followers on this story. /strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongSo I've decided to post the first chapter of the sequel to Santa Carla Secret on the 3rd of Feb!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongWhy a Monday you may ask, the reason is Monday's are already terrible with work, /strongstrongschool and everything/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong else /strongstrongso why not brighten your day with a new story you're all going to love. /strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongIf you haven't already why not go check out some of my other stories I've got up at the moment./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongI'm trying to mix up what I'm writing, so if you have any cool shows/ movies or cartoons drop me a message/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong or review so I can check them out. /strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongOnce again THANK YOU! /strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p 


End file.
